encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Diwata
This page is a joint one, containing both infomation of the 2005-2006 and 2016-2017 series Diwatas. The Diwatas are a fictional race in the fantasy television saga, Encantadia, produced by GMA Network. Culture and Apprearance Diwatas are a race of supernatural living beings in Encantadia, a dimension beyond the human world. The first diwatas have pointed ears like elves, such as Cassiopea and Ornia, and some resemble pixies, like Muyak, but many of them are human-like(prbably because of mixed-descent from other kingdoms). All diwatas and encantados reside in the Kingdom of Lireo and are the main characters of the series from where both of some protagonists and antagonists came from. The Diwatas are the fairest of all people from Encantadia. They do not seem to grow old, and can only die in battle or in deep sickness. Additionally, their upon impregnantation, their gestating period only lasts around twenty four-hours, allowing expecting Diwata mothers to conceive overnight. Diwata blood seems to be more dominant in the case of mixed parenthood. For example,Half Sapiryan half diwata/etherian encantados like Amihan only bears the mark of a diwata, not of a Sapiryan(2005). Pirena only bears the mark of a diwata despite her father being a hathor and her mother of mixed Diwata and Etherian blood(2005). Lira,the most notable example, carries the mark of a diwata despite being predominantly of Sapiryan blood(full Sapiryan father Ybrahim, half Sapiryan quarter diwata and quarter Etherian mother,Amihan.) The diwatas are seen to be the most religious beings in Encantadia, constantly praying and even created a Hall of Faith in the Lireo castle. Trivia * In the requel, the Diwatas during Queen Danaya's reign earned the title "Advocates of Peace in the New Era" and Lireo was known as the most powerful kingdom. Diwatas and other Lireans *'The Queen - '''The Queen is the supreme leader of Lireo. Lireo never celebrated to have a King, but only a Queen to act as matriarch to all people. The Queen is not allowed to be married, but allowed to fall inlove but never to be together. They are also allowed to have children of their own, but due to the complexity of their culture and monarchy, the Bathalang Emre himself appoints a special encantado to be the father of the queen's child/children. And mostly, The Queen's children are always female, with an exception of Kahlil , being the only male Sang'gre. *'Sang'gre'''- term given to the highest class of the royal diwata monarchy. This is also the term attached to a royal family member's given name to signify a respect or higher status in their society and in Encantadia. They are the highest class or members of the queendom of Lireo and are the highest class of the diwata nature, thus are true Diwatas. With blood coming from the first diwatas during the reign of Etheria, closely affiliated or even related to Cassiopea, the founder and first queen of Lireo and are monarchial political descendants after Cassiopea's reign. All royal-blooded diwatas or Lireans who where descendants of early diwatas and are sons and majority are daughters of later queens from Cassiopea's reign are called Sang'gre. Lirean Royalty are mostly females (an exception is Kahlil). They have the Lirean symbol on their left shoulder blade indicating the symbol of air (for 2005-2006 series) and a flower-like symbol adorned with four earth symbol in a circular pattern (for 2016 series) signifying the symbol of being. Sang'gres have special abilities and powers like teleportation and energy beams which they developed during their first "banyuhay" or metamorphosis in around their puberty age (Though their initial powers may appear in amounts before this event). They are the fairest beings in Lireo, thus the fairest among the fairest race in the whole realm of Encantadia. *'Elves'- Elves are common denizens of Lireo. They are exactly human like but with pointed ears, they are different to normal Diwatas as Elves have powers like Sang'gres. The most notable elves in the Encantadia series are Cassiopea and Ornia (who maybe a pure diwata). They are believed to be the first type of diwata who ruled and inhabited the newly founded queendom of Lireo along with the pixies or lambana and half raced diwata (demonstrated by Cassiopea, a pure diwata of elf type being the first ruler and the founder of Lireo). Descendants or the current type of diwata (Sang'gres and common diwata) lose the pointed ears physical features maybe due to interracial bonds with other races and classes like Sapiryans, Hathors, and Etherians races which doesn't have the pointed ear features (obvious with descendants with only half diwata blood like Gurna which is half Diwata and half Hathor, Minea a believed half Diwata and half Etherian, Memen who is also half Diwata and half Etherian; and obvious with later interracial descendants like the four elemental Sang'gres). However, in the 2016 series, Cassiopea is the only Diwata known to have pointed ears; another race, called the Nymfas, have such features meaning Cassiopea may have Nymfa blood. In the 2005 series, diwatas with pointed ears are said to have unique powers and are considered to be the first Diwatas. *'Pixies'- Small creatures that resemble humans but with butterfly wings (from 2005-2006 series) and with golden yellow dragonfly-like wings and later changed to blue butterfly wings (in 2016 series) which changes due to their version of "banyuhay" (which Sang'gres also have) or metamorphosis of their nature. Believed to be the first inhabitants of the northeastern forest of Encantadia where Lireo was founded, and is the feature of the insignia or symbol of the queendom of Lireo (in 2016 series). Other inhabitants of Encantadia including Lireans themseleves call these pixies as "lambana" indicating their nature being different than that of diwatas (another notable feature that differentiates them from other Lireans or diwatas is their size). Lambanas or pixies as shown in 2016 series undergo their own nature's metamorphosis which they do in a far forest beyond Lireo which only they know where. From a golden yellow dragonfly-like wings and golden to yellow dress, they in a collective group kind of migrate to the far forest of giant trees to later undergo a pupal stage or chrysalis stage and after a long time will come out as blue pixies with purple to blue dress and a blue butterfly wings. They are now taking a new role of a "retre", butterfly-like pixies commanded by Bathalang Emre to fetch spirits and bodies of dead Encantadian, notably Lireans and Sapiryans (demonstrated in Raquim's and Minea's deaths) to be in Devas, the land of the dead and abode of Emre similar to that of heaven. *'Lirean Army'- Composed of male warriors of Lireo. Headed by Mashna (General) Aquil with his right hand Muros. Trained in the art of combat and war to protect and guard Lirean queendom. *'Dama' - Composed of female diwata of Lireo. They are the servants, assistants, right-hands, or sometimes messengers of the royal class of Sang'gre. Their residence is unknown, but maybe along the Sang'gres in the main palace where they serve or in their own common diwata homes in Lireo's territory and just go to the palace to do their service to the royal family. *'Konseho' - elder male and female members of Lireo who forms a council or a senate that gives advices to the queen in terms of political or economic matters especially in the order or giving of punishments based on Lirean laws (shown in the challenge of the four Sang'gres in fight to be the next successor to the queen, in meeting with the queen in some palace or queendom matter, and shown deciding to grant the punishment of exile to the World of the Mortals to Sang'gre Danaya where the queen (Amihan on that time) decided to leave it to them for no bias in declaring punishment for her younger half-sister). Their nature of being is unknown. If they are true diwatas or have diwata blood, then their nature is ironic for they are portrayed as elder members with signs of aged physical features compare to the nature of diwatas being physically fair and young with only the spirit getting older. Leader Imaw of the Adamya being a refugee in Lireo after Arvak's attack in Adamya, being Inang Reyna Minea's close friend, and a great ally of the Lireans, later became a personal advisor of the queen and a member of the Konseho. *'Lirean/Diwata - '''Denizens of the queendom of Lireo composed of diwatas and lambanas which are the royal Sang'gres, the elves denizens (during and after the fall of Etheria), pixies or the lambana, and common diwatas/fairies which makes up the Lirean army protecting the queendom and the palace, the damas which are serving and assisting the Sang'gres, and the common people or denizens of their territory which maybe are living within the palace or in their common homes, and maybe do farming as their living and source of food. They are the descendants of the diwata refugees (except for pixies or lambanas) after the queendom of Etheria took away their rights and turn them into lowest race and as slaves, which with Cassiopea founded the queendom of Lireo in the northeastern forest of Encantadia where pixies believed to be the first residents, and made Cassiopea as their ruler and first queen. *'Babaylan - '''known to Philippine folkore as the witch doctors or healers. Babaylans are Diwata healers, known for their knowledge of the healing arts and natural medicine. 2016 Diwatas *By generation Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Races